Say It With Love
by rizweielf
Summary: Hidup indah di London. Dengan karir yang baik, hidup berkecukupan, apartemen luas, kekasih, keluarga lengkap. Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya sudah sempurna dengan semua itu. Hingga ia merasakan ketidaksempurnaannya ketika membaca surat-surat yang di kirim ke acara radionya. Dan pertemuannya dengan Choi Siwon, hidupnya berubah/WonKyu/SeungKyu/Genderswitch/Chapter 1


_**Annyeong readers! Happy New Year 2015!**_

_**Aigoo, ga' terasa udah setahun lebih sejak saya gabung di FFN. Perjalanan yang masih baru, tapi menyenangkan. Saya juga harus berterima ksih kepada semua readers yang selalu mmmbca FF saya, memberi semngat kepada sya utk terus mnulis :')**_

_**Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih sya itu, sya akan menambah stu koleksi FF bru *Haduuuh, yg lain aj blum slesai udah mau nambah lgi. Hehehehe ga' apa2. Sya udah ga' than utk apdet FF yg udah lama sya pendam2 di laptop. Hehehehe. Sebenarnya mau apdet tepat mlam prgantian thun, tpi sya ragu2. Msih bnyak yg hrus d edit jdi bru skrg bisa d apdet. Ini FF yg dlunya nskah novel yg ga' sya slesain, jdi hrus drubah disana-sini.**_

_**Oke, langsung aj! Jangan lupa review ya! Prtama kli sya ga' pkai prolog :)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Hujan turun sangat deras diselingi dengan petir dan kilat yang menyambar. Jalanan itu sangat sepi, bahkan sangat sedikit mobil yang melintas apalagi pejalan kaki. Tapi ada seorang gadis berjalan tertatih di tengah hujan deras itu. Kakinya tidak beralas, dan seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Gadis itu tetap berjalan, meski tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, meski kakinya yang tidak beralas kini penuh luka. Bibirnya yang yang membiru tetap terkatup._

_Dan ketika kakinya berjalan disebuah persimpangan, langkahnya semakin lama semakin pelan. Kakinya terasa lemas. Tapi sekuat tenaga gadis itu berusaha menyeberang. Sungguh, dia hampir sampai ke seberang jalan ketika―_

_CKIIIT! BRAAAK!_

_Sebuah mobil menabraknya, membuat tubuh ringkih itu terlempar beberapa meter. Dan kini tubuh gadis itu tergeletak dijalanan dengan penuh luka. Genangan air hujan kini bercampur warna merah pekat..._

.

.

.

.

_._

.

.

Tittle : Say it with love

Genre : Romance, Drama and Family

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun ***Genderswitch**

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon/Andrew Choi

Other Cast :

Choi Seunghyun as Choi Seunghyun

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Junmyeon as Cho Suho ***Genderswitch**

Kim Youngwoon as Choi Youngwoon

Kim Jaejoong as Cho Jaejoong ***Genderswitch**

Jung Yunho as Cho Yunho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_London-United Kingdom_

.

.

"_Kepada suamiku yang menemaniku dimasa tersulit dalam hidupku selama dua tahun ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih. Kau secercah harapan yang membuatku bisa tetap hidup dan berusaha merelakan kepergian putri kita. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan putri kita meskipun hanya sesaat. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan untuk acara 'Say it with love' terutama untuk , terima kasih karena sudah membacakan surat yang aku kirim selama tiga hari ini. Menulis surat ini membuatku cukup bahagia karena bisa berbagi kisah tentang putriku. Kuharap ceritaku ini dapat menginspirasi para orang tua yang anaknya juga menderita penyakit yang sama. Untuk berusaha bangkit dan berjuang demi anak mereka. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Stephanie Parker._

"_Wah, baru saja saya membacakan surat terakhir dari Mrs. Parker. Saya sampai meneteskan air mata membacakan cerita ini. Kisah yang mengharukan tentang kasih sayang dan kepada putri mereka. Seperti kata , saya harap kisah ini dapat menginspirasi bukan hanya para orang tua. Tetapi juga pada semua orang dan memberikan peringatan kepada kita semua bahwa hidup adalah hal yang patut disyukuri dan jangan menyia-nyiakannya selagi kita masih bisa menikmatinya bersama orang-orang yang kita kasihi. Baiklah, cerita terakhir sudah dibacakan dan berakhir pula siaran hari ini._

"_Terima kasih kepada para pendengar yang selalu menunggu acara ini. Besok saya akan kembali membacakan surat-surat yang menarik dan inspiratif. Bagi para pendengar yang ingin ceritanya dibacakan di acara ini dapat mengirimkannya ke alamat website resmi kami di __ www. sayitwithlove. com __. Saya Cho Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat menikmati malam indah anda dan sampai jumpa."_

Lampu merah tanda _on air_ mati setelah berakhirnya acara. Cho Kyuhyun—melepaskan _earphone_ di kepalanya kemudian mendorong kursinya mundur menjauhi _microphone_ yang berada di depannya. Menghela nafas panjang sambil menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Saat itulah seorang pria masuk ke ruangan, menyodorkan sekotak tisu pada . Gadis itu langsung mengambilnya setelah memberikan isyarat 'terima kasih'.

Shim Changmin , pria tampan dengan nama akrab Changmin atau Chwang_***(khusus Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya begitu)**_ bertubuh tinggi tegap itu terlihat lebih seperti atlet lompat tinggi dan wajahnya tampan layaknya model ketimbang seorang Produser di Perusahan penyiaran radio. Memang banyak orang yang salah mengira pekerjaannya dan dia memaklumi hal itu. Changmin memang orang yang sangat memperhatikan kesehatan dan selalu menjalani pola hidup sehat. Salah satunya mengikuti fitness dan sesekali pergi mendaki gunung saat sedang libur. Dan dia sangat _fashionable_.

"Berapa banyak stok air matamu hingga setiap membacakan cerita yang menyentuh hati, kau selalu menangis." Ujar Changmin, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengelap air matanya.

Kyuhyun menatap jengkel pria didepannya itu dan mulai mengoceh, "Sangat banyak hingga aku perlu satu kolam yang besar untuk menampungnya. Bahkan aku akan menambahkan ikan di dalamnya, menanam terumbu karang dan—"

Dan belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, Kyuhyun segera memotongnya,"Wow, hentikan itu '_Little_ _Cho_'. Aku tahu kau punya daya khayal tingkat tinggi. Tapi bisakah kau menyimpannya dan memakainya nanti untuk menulis skrip acara lusa? Teressa mulai besok akan mengambil cuti karena dua bulan lagi ia akan melahirkan bayinya. Skrip acara besok sudah disiapkannya dan sudah dikirimkan ke _email_mu. Kau sangat tahu aku tidak suka pegawai baru. Jadi, aku tak akan menerima saranmu untuk mempekerjakan asisten penulis. Dan kuharap kau jangan lupa mencetak skripnya."

Masih dengan perasaan jengkel, Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Melihat tingkah gadis itu, Changmin terkekeh pelan. "Kau bawa mobil hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, mobilku sedang di bengkel dan aku berencana untuk naik kereta bawah tanah saja. Dan jangan seenaknya mengganti namaku." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar diikuti juga oleh Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, "_Okay…I'll try to remember that. _Apa tidak sebaiknya pulang bersamaku? Aku bisa bermasalah dengan Seunghyun karena membiarkanmu pulang sendirian dengan kereta."

"Justru aku naik kereta karena Seunghyun _oppa_. Kami akan naik kereta bersama." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sendiri. Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Apa mobilnya juga rusak?" tanya Changmin Asal.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendengus pelan, "Besok Seunghyun _oppa _ akan berangkat ke New York selama dua minggu untuk mengikuti seminar penting. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bersamaku saat natal. _Geuraesseo, _kami akan pergi makan malam bersama sebelum ia pergi. Dan jangan menyumpahi mobil sepupumu rusak Chwang! Dan panggil dia _hyung_!"

"_Gosh! _Kalian ini, seperti pasangan muda. Harusnya Seunghyun sadar kalau umurnya sudah akan menginjak kepala tiga. Hei, dia sendiri yang tidak mau dipanggil _hyung_!" ujar Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun..

Setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, ia segera memakai mantel dan melilitkan syal di lehernya. "_I don't care. See you tomorrow_." kata Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan beberapa rekan kerjanya, tak menanggapi ejekan Changmin.

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

Dengan dua gelas plastik berisi coklat panas yang ada di tangannya, Kyuhyun menunggu di depan stasiun radionya dengan tubuh yang sedikit menggigil kedinginan karena hembusan angin dan salju yang turun perlahan. Tapi gadis itu masih bersyukur karena buku jarinya tidak membeku karena dua gelas coklat hangat di tangannya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dia menunggu disana, berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera datang. Dan beruntunglah ia, tak lama berselang terlihat seorang pria berlari menghampirinya. Seunghyun berhenti di depannya dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"_I'm sorry dear, _ada pasien _emergency _tadi." kata Seunghyun setelah napasnya normal. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup di pipi Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu merasakan kehangatan tangan Seunghyun yang memakai sarung tangan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu menyodorkan salah satu coklat panas, "Aku belum menunggu lama, tadi aku mampir dulu ke _coffee shop_ dan kembali kemari."

"Harusnya kau menunggu di dalam saja tadi. Kau bisa sakit jika menunggu di luar seperti ini," gumam Seunghyun pelan, sedikit tidak nyaman karena membuat gadis itu menunggu apalagi di saat salju turun seperti ini.

"Aku tak suka menunggu di dalam, Chwang akan memergokiku menunggu dan mengejekku lagi. Sepupumu itu benar-benar menguji kesabaranku," omel Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Seunghyun tertawa, "Biarkan saja dia, anak itu hanya iri padaku karena mendapatkan gadis imut sepertimu." Ujarnya lalu mengecup bibir gadis itu, membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah karena kecupan singkat itu.

Choi Seunghyun―pria yang dianggapnya tampan dengan berambut coklat hitam_,_ mata hitam yang memikat, hidung mancung, rahang tegas, kulit putih dan tubuh tinggi tegap itu sudah menjadi pacarnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis bedah, membuatnya semakin dikagumi. Kyuhyun terkadang cemburu karena kekasihnya itu sering kali di dekati oleh para wanita di tempat kerjanya, baik dokter, perawat maupun pasien, baik sudah menikah ataupun belum. Mereka sangat mengagumi pria yang kelewat ramah itu. Berbeda sekali dengan Changmin, sepupunya yang selalu bicara sembarangan dan selalu berikap acuh.

Sedangkan dia―Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyiar di stasiun radio swasta yang terkenal di London. Banyak yang meragukan itu ketika melihat wajah dan postur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terlihat terlalu muda untuk ukuran gadis berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Dengan wajahnya yang agak bulat, mata coklat karamel yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, rambut coklat _bruntte_ panjang bergelombang, dan tinggi 165 cm. Dan dia sudah biasa melihat kekagetan setiap orang yang baru mengetahui umurnya, yang terkadang membawa hal baik dan hal buruk.

Hal baiknya, ia terlihat awet muda. Tapi Hal buruknya ia akan selalu diejek oleh Changmin. Changmin selalu memanggilnya dengan nama '_Little_ Cho', bukan karena tingginya tapi karena wajahnya dan tubuhnya yang tidak seksi―Ehm _boops and bottom __***Hehehe**_. Ya, dia sadar kalau ukuran tubuhnya sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis Eropa. _Well_, dia asli orang Korea, meski dia tidak pernah tinggal disana. Dan tentu genetiknya lebih mirip orang Asia pada umumnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku sudah pesan meja di restoran biasa." kata Seunghyun, merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan berjalan bersama diantara lampu kerlap-kerlip yang menghias pinggiran jalan karena Natal yang akan datang.

"Bersiaplah kau akan merogoh kantungmu lebih dalam karena aku akan makan banyak hari ini." Kata Kyuhyun diiringi tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jika kita kehabisan uang, maka kita akan mencuci piring saja disana Hahahaha!"

"Itu tidak lucu, _oppa_."

"Huh? Benarkah?"

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

Restoran yang mereka datangi adalah restoran Italia. Letaknya tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya, hanya dua blok dari sana. Dan begitu tiba mereka segera duduk di meja yang sudah di pesan dan langsung memesan makanan. Seperti biasanya Kyuhyun memesan _Spaghetti Carbonara_ dengan tambahan hari ini _Bruschetta_, sedangkan Seunghyun memesan _Spinach Fettuchini_. Mereka juga memesan _wine_.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, Kyuhyun memulai percakapan. "Apa _Oppa_ benar-benar akan melewatkan natal disana? Sendirian?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, aku akan disana selama dua minggu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak _chagi_, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kepala Dokter bedah mengharapkanku untuk mewakili rumah sakit disana. Dan aku disana tidak akan sendirian. Ada salah seorang rekan kerjaku yang juga mengikuti seminar itu." Jawab Seunghyun sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu malah dijawab dengan wajah cemberut Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu, Seunghyun segera meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai bicara,"_Oh, come on dear_. Ini adalah kesempatan baik untukku agar belajar lebih banyak. Lagipula aku tak mungkin mengecewakan Ayahmu. Dia berharap banyak padaku."

"_Daddy _benar-benar tega. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan _namjachingu_ putrinya pergi dan tidak bisa merayakan natal bersama." kata Kyuhyun yang tetap merasa tak terima dengan keputusan Ayahnya.

Ayahnya―Cho Yunho adalah Kepala dokter bedah. Sedangkan Ibunya―Cho Jaejoong adalah dokter anak. Kakak laki-lakinya adalah Cho Kibum yang mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya menjadi seorang dokter. Hanya dia dan adik perempuannya―Cho Suho yang tak tertarik untuk mengikuti jejak orang tuanya. Ya, mereka tiga bersaudara.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur setelah aku pulang dari New York?" usul Seunghyun. Berharap Kyuhyun tak melakukan protesnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, menatap lurus kearah mata Seunghyun. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum ketika menemukan kesungguhan di mata pacarnya itu, menandakan bahwa ia sungguh ingin pergi mengikuti seminar itu.

Sudah dua tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun berusaha memahami pacarnya yang kelewat ramah, perhatian, terkadang sangat polos, dan sedikit _workaholic._ Kyuhyun tahu seberapa inginnya Seunghyun tentang seminar kali ini. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, Ayahnya memberikan kepercayaan pada Seunghyun untuk pergi mewakili rumah sakit mereka.

Ayahnya adalah orang yang cukup sulit di takhlukan, kecuali oleh istri dan ketiga anaknya. Meskipun sudah mengenal Seunghyun bahkan sebelum mereka berpacaran, Yunho belum pernah memberikan tanggung jawab sepenting ini pada Seunghyun. Biasanya Ayahnya itu akan menyuruh Kibum yang menghadiri seminar seperti itu, karena kakaknya itu punya pengalaman banyak dalam mengikuti seminar.

Dalam hati ia sedikit lega, setidaknya Ayahnya mulai mempercayai Seunghyun. Dan akhirnya, gadis itu kemudian mengangguk pelan. Wajah Seunghyun langsung berseri, ia benar-benar senang hingga langsung mengecup kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan mengambil cuti dan kita pergi berlibur. _Yaksok?_" kata Kyuhyun sambil berpura-pura mengancam.

Seunghyun mengangguk cepat, "_Of Course, anything for you dear_."

Tak berselang berapa lama, pesanan mereka tiba. Akhirnya malam itu mereka berbincang ringan sambil menikmati makan malam mereka. Di pinggir jendela yang memperlihatkan langit malam dengan salju yang turun, alunan lagu natal yang sendu, dan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghias dinding restoran itu.

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu sampai ke apartemen." Seunghyun memandang khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang kini tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"_Gwenchana_, sebaiknya kau langsung pulang dan istirahat. Besok kau berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, kan?" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda mungil di tangannya itu.

Ia sedang mengetik pesan pada Teressa bahwa _e-mail_ yang dikirim wanita itu sudah sampai dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak lupa ia memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk wanita yang dua bulan lagi itu akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Setelah membayar makanan, mereka berdua segera pergi keluar dari restoran itu. Seunghyun segera memberhentikan taksi untuk Kyuhyun. Mereka tak jadi naik kereta karena Kyuhyun merasa waktunya tak tepat. Karena jika mereka naik kereta, Seunghyun pasti akan mengantarnya sampai rumah sebelum kemudian pulang ke apartemennya yang cukup jauh dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Gadis itu hanya ingin Seunghyun istirahat cukup sebelum berpergian jauh.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku besok. Karena aku akan berangkat dengan penerbangan jam setengah sembilan. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu _dear_." ujar Seunghyun ringan.

Kyuhyun menangguk pelan, ia sadar akan maksud Seunghyun. Kyuhyun sangat susah bangun sebelum jam sembilan pagi. Ia terbiasa seperti itu karena akan berangkat kerja saat siang untuk mempelajari skrip dan siaran di malam harinya. *****_**Sleepy Kyu...**_

"Masuklah, supir taksi itu akan mengomel karena terlalu lama menunggu." kata Seunghyun mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah, sebelum akhirnya sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Seunghyun. Dan sesaat kedua mata mereka bertemu, saling meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja sampai mereka bertemu setelah dua minggu nanti. Kemudian Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam taksi, masih memperhatikan Seunghyun tersenyum dari luar mobil sambil melambaikan tangan sampai taksi itu melaju dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ah...romantisnya.

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

Taksi yang dinaiki Kyuhyun berhenti di depan gedung apartemennya. Gadis itu segera turun dan berjalan sedikit berlari hendak masuk sambil sesekali menggumam pelan karena dingin yang menghinggap karena udara musim dingin itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah keributan. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan melihat beberapa orang pria di seberang jalan, memincingkan mata karena penerangan diseberang jalan itu gelap dan hanya satu lampu jalan disana.

"_Hey! Give your bag now!"_

"_Oh god!_" Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan ketika tiga orang pria berbadan besar memukuli seorang pria. Pria itu sempat melawan, tapi tak banyak yang dapat dilakukan karena ia kalah jumlah. Dengan panik Kyuhyun berlari ke gedung apartemennya dan memanggil _security_ di apartemennya.

"Ada orang yang dipukuli diseberang jalan. Tolong bantu dia!" kata Kyuhyun panik.

Dua orang _security_ disana segera berlari keluar mengikuti Kyuhyun. Baru beberapa langkah keluar, Kyuhyun beteriak panik ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka menusuk perut pria itu. Kedua _security_ itu juga berteriak sambil berlari mengejar tiga orang pria yang sudah berlari.

Dengan perasaan yang kalut dan panik, Kyuhyun segera berlari keseberang jalan. Menghampiri pria yang kini tergeletak dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"_D-did you hear m-me, sir_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar sambil berusaha menaikkan kepala pria itu di pahanya. Pria itu menoleh sambil terus menahan sakit karena tusukan diperutnya. Kyuhyun melihat darah yang kontras di mantel biru pria itu. Dengan tubuh gemetar menggenggam tangan pria yang berusaha tetap sadar itu. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"A-Anda harus tetap sadar t-tuan! S-saya akan s-segera meminta bantuan." kata Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tak panik. Sebelah tangannya segera mencari ponselnya dari dalam tas. Dan Kyuhyun baru saja akan menelpon ketika sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia menoleh kearah wajah pria itu dan melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata pria itu. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, pria itu berusaha untuk bicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pria itu. Ia baru akan bicara ketika pegangan pria itu terlepas dan kedua matanya tertutup.

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

"Jadi, ini hanya perampokan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk tanpa dapat mengucapkan satu katapun. Wajahnya kini terlihat pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar karena semua hal yang terjadi dua jam yang lalu. Saat ini ia berada di depan ruang operasi, sambil terus memberikan keterangan kepada dua orang polisi. Pria yang tertusuk itu masih berada di ruang operasi karena luka yang dialaminya.

Karena seluruh barang pria itu di rampok, mereka sudah mengetahui identitas pria itu. Namanya Choi...entahlah, Kyuhyun sedang tidak fokus, terdapat pada ponsel yang berada disakunya. Dan dia bukan warga Inggris, sepertinya datang untuk berlibur.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja? Anda tampaknya bukan dalam keadaan sehat." tanya polisi itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Saya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja semua kejadian tadi cukup membuat saya _shock_." Jawabnya pelan.

Polisi itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan kemudian bicara dengan salah seorang rekannya. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin menyangkut tentang kasus tadi.

Setelah menunggu hampir tiga jam, dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Sontak Kyuhyun dan dua orang polisi itu menoleh. Kyuhyun segera meghampiri dokter yang tak lain adalah kakaknya, Kibum. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jenna cepat.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar, dan untuk pemulihannya butuh waktu. Dia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan." ujar Kibum yang membuat gadis itu merasa lega hingga hampir jatuh karena kedua kakinya lemas. Untungnya Kibum dengan cepat menahan kedua bahu adiknya. Kyuhyun memang bukan seperti orang kebanyakan, dia sangat rentan terhadap penyakit. Dalam keadaan _shock_ seperti ini, ia takut adik perempuannya itu akan drop.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." kata Kibum dengan cepat, memandang khawatir adiknya itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, tak menolak karena merasa tubuhnya butuh istirahat.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah saja, rasanya masih tak nyaman jika aku pulang ke apartemen. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah." ujarnya pelan. Kibum mengangguk, segera dipapahnya sang adik menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

"_Sweet heart, wake up."_

Kyuhyun merasa terusik dari tidurnya ketika merasakan guncangan pelan di bahunya―mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah wanita paruh baya yang ia ketahui adalah ibunya.

"Semalam _Mommy _ tak tahu kalau kau pulang ke rumah bersama Kibum. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Cho Jaejoong sambil sibuk mengambili pakaian Kyuhyun yang tergantung di kursi.

Kyuhyun yang masih mengantuk hanya mengangguk pelan, "Ada insiden semalam di depan gedung apartemenku. Seorang pria terluka dan aku menolongnya. _Oh! I don't want to remember that!_"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, "Nanti kau pasti akan cerita sendiri pada _Mommy_." ujarnya sambil menarik selimut yang Kyuhyun pakai, ketika gadis itu akan kembali tidur. "Hei, _wake up sweetheart_. Cepat cuci muka dan gosok gigi, setelah itu sarapan bersama. Kau harus bantu _Mommy_ mengantar Suho ke Sekolah, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengerang tidak suka, sungguh dia masih sangat mengantuk. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu bangkit juga dari tempat tidur meskipun dengan rambut berantakan dan mata yang setengah terpejam menuju kamar mandi.

"_Mommy _tunggu di ruang makan, _ne_?" kata Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, dia hanya menuju kamar mandi―menghidupkan keran di wetafel dan mencuci mukanya dengan air dingin yang membuatya cukup menggigil. Setelah mencuci muka, menggosok gigi dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya gadis itu segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan.

Ruang makan keluarga Cho pagi itu seperti biasa, yang tak biasa adalah karena hari ini Kyuhyun ikut sarapan di rumah itu. Dimeja makan sudah ada Yunho yang sibuk membaca koran, Kibum sudah sibuk memakan sarapannya, dan Suho sedang sibuk dengan buku di tangannya, komik.

_Aish anak itu tidak tahu tempat,_ batin Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian segera duduk disamping Suho, mengambil komik yang sedang dibaca anak itu. Dan tentu saja dapat tatapan protes dari Suho.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan anak itu sebelum kemudian menggerakkan tangannya sambil bicara. "Kau tidak boleh membaca komik saat di meja makan Suho-_ah_." ujarnya. Dan Hei, kenapa ia menggerakkan tangannya saat bicara? Ya, karena satu alasan. Suho adalah anak berkebutuhan khusus.

Suho mengalami kecelakaan serius hingga menyebabkan kerusakan pada sistem pendengaran dan pita suaranya. Suho hanya samar-samar dapat mendengar suara, membuat mereka berusaha memahami kondisi si bungsu Cho itu. Mereka semua belajar bahasa isyarat agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan Suho.

"_Eonni, Berikan padaku sekarang!_" Suho menggerakkan jemarinya.

"Nanti, setelah kau menghabiskan sarapanmu." kata Kyuhyun kemudian menjauhkan komik itu dari jangkauan Suho.

Suho hanya cemberut dan akhirnya mengambil sendoknya dan memakan sarapannya. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua kakak beradik itu. Memang akan selalu begitu jika Kyuhyun sudah berada di rumah.

Yunho melirik Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak mengantar Seunghyun?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dilihatnya jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Huft, jika dia di apartemennya mana mungkin bangun secepat itu. Dan ya lebih baik begini daripada Kyuhyun akan bermelodrama ketika harus melepas kekasihnya pergi. Hah...terkadang Kyuhyun memang terlalu mendramatisir.

"Aku sudah selesai sarapan. Aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit." kata Kibum sambil mengelap bibirnya.

"_Oppa, nanti jadi menjemputku disekolah, kan_?" tanya Suho.

Kibum mengangguk dan menggerakkan tangannya. "_Oppa_ akan menjemputmu nanti. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu."

Suho tersenyum senang dan segera melanjutkan sarapannya. Kyuhyun cemberut kesal. "Hei, kalian berdua menyebalkan. Kalian akan pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa mengajakku, kan?"

Kibum menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, "Kau ada jadwal siaran hari ini. Lagipula aku hanya menemani Suho pergi ke salah satu editor kenalanku. Dia mencoba untuk mengirim naskah cerita dongeng buatannya." jawabnya sebelum kemudian berkata, "Aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_."

Kyuhyun melirik adiknya itu dan menggerakkan tangannya. "_Sejak kapan kau menulis cerita_?"

"_Sejak kau pindah ke apartemen dan sibuk dengan siaranmu!_" kata Suho kesal, dia kemudian menatap Jaejoong. "_Mom, aku tidak mau diantar olehnya. Menyebalkan!_"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. "Yak! Choi Suho! _Neo jinja_!"

"Suho, Kyunie, _geumanhaseyo_!" kata Jaejoong namun tidak berhasil. "Yun, _say something_!"

Yunho―kepala keluarga itu hanya berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran. "Cho Kyuhyun...Choi Suho, _GEUMAN._"

"Dia tidak ada sopan-sopannya denganku, _Daddy_!"

"_No, eonni yang mulai duluan!_"

Tapi sama saja, sama sekali tidak berhasil. Yunho akhirnya melirik Jaejoong, "Aku sudah berusaha Boo, tapi tidak berhasil."

"Hah...kau memang tidak membantu." kata Jaejoong sambil menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya kedua orang itu hanya diam tak peduli dengan pertengkaran kedua kakak beradik yang selalu bertengkar setiap bertemu itu. Karena hasil akhirnya akan tetap sama, Cho Kyuhyun akan mengantar Cho Suho ke sekolahnya. Pasti.

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

"_I_ _love you."_

"_I know, and I love you too."_

...

"_Andrew, kau terpilih! Mereka bilang lagumu sangat bagus. Mereka memintamu datang ke Korea besok."_

"_Really? Oh thanks god! Dear_ _peluk aku!"_

...

"_Aku tak bisa tanpamu dear..."_

"_Jangan sedih. Bukankah kita masih bisa menelpon dan berkirim email? Aku janji akan cepat menyelesaikan kuliahku dan menyusulmu. Aku akan ke Korea,"_

...

"_Andrew, I miss you..."_

"_Miss you to dear. Aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti, bye."_

...

"_Aku sudah sampai di Korea. Bisa kau beritahu aku alamat apartemenmu?"_

"_Really? Akan aku kirim alamatnya. Apa kau bisa pergi sendiri? Aku masih di lokasi syuting sekarang."_

"_Tentu saja bisa. Aku sudah belajar banyak bahasa Korea. Tidak akan tersesat."_

_..._

"_Sorry, I came late last night."_

"_it's okay..."_

_... _

"_Kenapa pulang selarut ini? Bukankah harusnya kau pulang sejak tadi?"_

"_Kau mulai berani mengaturku! Terserah jika aku ingin pulang kapanpun! Ini apartemenku!"_

_..._

"_Andrew...cepat pulang. Aku sakit."_

"_Ambil saja obat yang ada di lemari dapur. Aku sibuk."_

_..._

"_Yeobseyo?"_

"_Siapa kau? Dimana pemilik ponsel ini?"_

"_Kami dari pihak rumah sakit Seoul. Gadis pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan. Apa anda salah satu kerabatnya?"_

"_M-mwo?...kecelakaan...?"_

_..._

Choi Siwon membuka perlahan matanya ketika mendengar suara asing di telinganya. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya masih buram hingga ia harus menutup kembali matanya, kemudian kembali membukanya dan bola matanya bergerak perlahan―melihat sekeliling. Dimana ini? Batinnya.

Ia sadar dimana sekarang ketika merasakan selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Rumah sakit adalah jawaban yang laing tepat sekarang. Dan suara asing yang di dengarnya itu adalah suara mesin kardiograf yang menunjukkan detak jantungnya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan lagi, kenapa ia disini? Entahlah, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Ia meringis pelan ketika merasakan pusing terus mendera kepalanya. Dan tak berapa lama, suara seseorang terdengar. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Siwon menoleh lemah kearah suara itu. Mendapati seorang pria berpakaian putih mendekatinya. Dengan suara yang serak ia bertanya, "Kenapa...aku disini?"

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memijit pelan keningnya sambil membaca skrip yang ada di tangannya. Matanya sayu dan sesekali menguap cukup lebar tanpa peduli dengan pandangan para rekan kerjanya yang menatap sikap aneh Kyuhyun hari ini. Ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Semua yang terjadi semalam seolah mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya. Dan dia juga hanya tidur satu jam setelah mengantar Suho ke sekolahnya. Ya, mulai dari di rumah sampai di perjalanan ke sekolah ia selalu bertengkar dengan Suho membuatnya lelah sendiri sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menaruh secangkir kopi di atas meja kerjanya, membuatnya menoleh malas. Changmin berdiri di depannya sambil menatap heran kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu datang kerja siang, tapi masih mengantuk. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Changmin heran sebelum wajahnya berubah kaget, "Atau jangan-jangan semalam kau..."

Kyuhyun langsung menggebrak meja, menatap tajam Changmin seakan ingin menelan pria itu. "_Shut up your mouth_!" teriaknya marah, membuat Changmin terlonjak kaget, Sesaat seluruh orang yang di ruangan itu diam karena terlalu kaget. Oke, itu terjadi karena dia lelah dan mengantuk. Hei semua orang sensitif jika jadwal tidurnya terganggu. Dan bagaimana mungkin semua orang disana tidak kaget, Kyuhyun tak pernah seperti itu.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memang sering bertengkar, tapi hanya pertengkaran kecil. Mereka akan kembali akur hanya dalam hitungan menit. Tapi sepertinya saat ini akan berbeda. Kyuhyun tak pernah terlihat semarah itu pada Changmin.

Changmin tampak kaku beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menghela napas, "Ayo keruanganku. _We need to talk_." Ujarnya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke ruangannya yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari meja kerja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun awalnya enggan, tapi ia tahu kalau Changmin akan mengambil langkah paksa jika ia tidak menurut. Dengan langkah perlahan, gadis itu berjalan mengikuti langkah Changmin.

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan pria itu sekarang?" tanya Changmin seksama. Memandangi Kyuhyun yang kini duduk disampingnya. Mereka duduk di sofa besar yang ada di ruangan Changmin, biasanya digunakan saat ada tamu yang datang dan spesialisasi untuk tempat curhat.

Changmin sangat suka mendengarkan cerita orang lain. Baginya, mendengarkan cerita seseorang adalah sebuah hobi menyenangkan. Dan tenang saja, Changmin orang yang hebat dalam menjaga kerahasiaan. Banyak pegawai disini yang curhat padanya, dan ia akan menanggapinya dengan memberi saran. Kyuhyun juga beberapa kali curhat dengannya.

"Menurut Kibum _oppa _operasinya berjalan dengan baik dan sekarang ia baik-baik saja. Pria itu berasal dari luar negeri, kudengar dia dari... Jepang? China? Korea? Vietnam? Singapura? Indonesia?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau memberitahu Seunghyun?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng,"Seunghyun _oppa_ tidak akan jadi pergi jika aku memberitahunya. Meskipun aku senang ia disampingku, tapi aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan kecewa dihatinya. Pergi ke seminar seperti itu adalah batu loncatannya untuk lebih dekat dengan _Daddy_. Ia sudah bekerja keras untuk itu. _Oppa_ sudah berangkat pagi tadi."

Changmin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sebagai sepupu Seunghyun, ia tahu benar sifat pria itu. Dan ia mengerti jika Seunghyun akan kecewa.

"Jadi, apa...Kau mau mengunjunginya? Aku penasaran dengan pria itu. Sungguh, kau harus tanggung jawab karena membuatku begini. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahuku. Kau tahu, itu terkadang seperti penyakit." Ujar Changmin panjang lebar membuat Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

Alisnya langsung berkerut mendengar kata-kata Changmin, "_Hold on_...Hei, apa kau sadar, Chwang? Saat ini kau terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang penasaran dengan seorang pria. _Oh god_, jangan-jangan kau..." Kyuhyun berpura-pura seolah ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Padahal di dalam hati ia sangat senang karena berhasil melihat wajah kesal Changmin.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi itu tidak benar. Aku tetap suka wanita dan seleraku sangat tinggi untuk itu." Bantah Changmin kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Setelah meredakan tawanya ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat "maaf" pada Changmin.

"Aku serius. Saat ini aku benar-benar penasaran!" kata Kyuhyun masih kesal.

Tapi jawaban yang ia dapat adalah gelengan kepala dari gadis itu, "Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu merasakan betapa menyenangkannya aku melihat 'penyakitmu' itu kumat." katanya sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Changmin yang sekarang bersiap akan meledak.

"YAK! Kau benar-benar tega!Bagaimana mungkin kau memperlakukan BOSmu seperti ini! CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Ne, naneun gwenchanayo_. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Siwon bersender di tempat tidurnya sambil menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya―Choi Youngwoon di telepon dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin salah bicara dan membuat ayahnya khawatir atau lebih tepatnya tak mau memberitahu sama sekali awalnya.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongi _Abeoji_mu, Andrew. Kau tak tahu betapa paniknya aku setelah mendapat telepon dari Ryeowook bahwa kau terluka. Dan itu―"

"Tapi _Abeoji_ juga tidak datang kemari, bukan?" potong Siwon cepat, membuat suara di seberang sana langsung hening.

Setelah beberapa detik, Youngwoon kembali bicara, "Bu-bukan maksudnya seperti itu. _Abeoji_ hanya tidak bisa karena―"

"Karena Ibu tiriku lebih membutuhkanmu. Bukankah dia sedang mengidam? Atau ngidamnya kali ini adalah tidak memperbolehkanmu menemuiku? Itu adalah yang paling masuk akal sekarang."

"Andrew Choi!"

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA ITU! HANYA EOMMA YANG BOLEH MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!" Siwon tak dapat di tahan lagi, hingga tanpa sadar ia berteriak dan membuat luka bekas operasi diperutnya sakit.

Setelah dapat meredakan amarah dan rasa sakit dilukanya, ia kembali bicara,"Lebih baik, jangan menelponku lagi..." kata Siwon dengan nada suara yang pelan.

"Aku tak ingin membuat hubungan kita lebih buruk dari ini. Bagaimanapun, kau tetap Ayahku. Agar tak ada penyesalan ketika kau meninggal atau aku yang meninggal lebih dulu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menemui _Eomma_."

Kemudian tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka berdua. Dapat Siwon dengar helaan nafas Ayahnya sebelum kemudian ia bicara, "_Mianhae_..._Jeongmal mianhae..._karena aku yang seperti ini. Tapi dihatiku, kau dan _Eomma_mu tetap sama."

"_Ani, _semua orang akan berubah, termasuk aku_. _Dan aku yakin hatimu juga berubah. Yang tak berubah adalah perasaan _Eomma_, itu tak akan berubah. Karena ia pergi tanpa melihat perubahan hatimu."

Siwon segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan menghela napas panjang. Entah karena lega atau ada beban dihatinya. Kemudian ia kembali meringis, luka diperutnya terasa perih.

Sudah beberapa jam sejak Siwon sadar dan mendapati dirinya di kamar rawat rumah sakit. Kejadian tercepat dalam hidupnya setelah ia baru saja sampai ke London setelah perjalanan melelahkan dari Seoul. Karena ingin berjalan-jalan di malam hari, tanpa sadar ia melewati jalan yang cukup sepi. Mengundang perampok untuk melakukan aksi kejahatan. Beginilah akhirnya, ia terbangun dengan perasaan yang aneh, seperti tertidur sangat lama ketika melihat hari sudah pagi. Dan ia awalnya hanya menghubungi managernya dan memberitahukan kalau jangan sampai berita tentangnya akan diketahui media. _Well_, dia seorang penyanyi dan komposer terkenal di Korea. Memang tidak ada media yang mengetahui, tapi Ayahnya lah yang tahu. Dan meladeni telepon Youngwoon adalah hal yang membuatnya jengah. Hanya akan membuat emosinya meledak dan sakit di perutnya menjadi-jadi. Luka operasinya masih terasa berdenyut.

"Berteriakpun bisa membuat luka anda sakit ." Siwon menoleh kearah pintu kamar rawatnya. Seseorang berdiri disana itu tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Cho Kibum―dokter yang bertanggung jawab merawatnya selama di Rumah sakit ini.

"Sejak kapan anda disana?" tanya Siwon ketika dokter itu berjalan mendekati ranjangnya.

Kibum kembali tersenyum,"Anggap saja aku tak mendengarnya. Yang harus aku lakukan sekarang hanya memeriksamu."

Siwon akhirnya diam, hanya memperhatikan dokter itu membuka kancing bagian bawah bajunya dan perlahan membuka perban yang menutup lukanya sambil sesekali meringis sakit, ketika dokter itu membersihkan perlahan lukanya.

"Tak akan ada jahitan yang terlepas selama anda tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Usahakan mengontrol emosi dan istirahat sebanyak mungkin." Kata Kibum setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Terima kasih, dok." kata Siwon tersenyum tipis.

Kibum mengangguk, "Nanti akan ada orang dari kepolisian yang meminta keteranganmu tentang kejadian semalam. Mereka juga mau memastikan kejadiannya lebih jelas, karena mereka hanya menemukan ponselmu tanpa satupun nomor kontak yang bisa dihubungi. Tapi melihat kau menelpon orang tadi, aku yakin kau punya ingatan baik jadi tidak perlu menyimpan nomor kontak."

Ya, pemuda itu tak pernah menyimpan nomor kontak di ponselnya. Dia ingat dengan baik nomor managernya, dia hanya butuh itu. Apapun masalah pekerjaan akan berhubungan dengan managernya saja. Ia tertutup untuk hal-hal priadinya. Siwon memandang dokter di depannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tapi akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

"_Baiklah, sudah satu jam saya memandu acara kita hari ini. Semoga surat-surat yang saya bacakan dapat menginspirasi dan menghibur anda semua. Bagi yang ingin suratnya ingin saya bacakan dapat mengirimkan ke website kami di __www. sayitwithlove. com__ . Saya Cho Kyuhyun, sampai jumpa besok. Lagu spesial hari ini, Red-Taylor Swift."_

Kyuhyun melepas _earphone_nya―langsung keluar dari ruang _on air _dan segera menuju meja kerjanya. Ia langsung memeriksa Laptopnya melihat surat-surat yang dikirimkan ke _website_ radionya. Dan seperti biasa, sangat banyak hingga langsung mengerang keras. Menyebalkan, ia tak suka ini. Karena Teressa cuti, terpaksa ia harus membaca satu-persatu surat itu dan memilih surat yang akan ia bacakan besok.

"Apakah sangat sulit untuk membaca semuanya satu-persatu?" tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di sampingnya.

"Changmin, sepertinya aku benar-benar membutuhkan asisten penulis skrip. Kau tak lihat, surat yang harus aku seleksi dalam satu hari? Ini sangat banyak." keluhnya. Dengan wajah memelas ia langsung menggenggam tangan bosnya itu. "Kumohon, kau tahu aku bukan orang yang teliti. Karena itulah aku memilih pekerjaan ini, Chwang. _Please..._" Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan jurus _Puppy Eyes_nya. Biasanya tak ada yang dapat menolak ketika ia mulai melakukan itu. Mereka akan langsung luluh dalam hitungan detik.

Changmin menghela napas panjang,"...Baiklah. Apa ada saran untuk itu?" tanyanya pada semua staff yang ada di ruangan itu. Karena ia tahu, mereka pasti mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. Tapi mereka menggeleng dengan hampir serentak, membuat Changmin menghela napas lagi.

"_See_, aku juga tak tahu siapa yang harus menjadi asisten penulis skrip. Mencari orang amatiran sama saja dengan membunuh acara kita. Kerjakan saja sendiri." Ujar Changmin.

"Ada!" Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah ketika ingat siapa yang bisa membantunya. "Aku akan mendapatkan orang yang bisa membantuku tanpa digaji!"

"Siapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Nanti saja kuberi tahu." kata Kyuhyun segera meraih ponselnya, hendak menelpon seseorang. Sambil sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Sekarang siapa yang akan kau telepon?"

"_My sister, _Suho." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat kemudian beranjak dari mejanya. Hahaha meskipun ia bertengkar sebanyak apapun dengan Suho, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu adiknya itu akan rukun dengannya jika berhubungan dengan "membaca". Suho sangat suka membaca "apapun". Jadi dia tahu menjadikan adiknya sebagai Asistennya adalah yang paling tepat.

"Jangan bilang kau menjadikan adikmu yang baru berumur 15 tahun―Yak! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Changmin ketika gadis itu kemudian berlari keluar, membuat semua staff tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Hahaha duo evil.

"...Aku ingin memecatnya. Tapi Seunghyun akan membunuhku jika melakukannya. Menyebalkan harus menjadi bos untuk sahabat dan calon anggota keluargamu sendiri." keluh Changmin sambil memijit keningnya.

.

.

.

WK

.

.

.

"205...205..." Siang itu Kyuhyun terus bergumam di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit itu, dengan kedua tangan memegang dua buah tas belanjaan. Karena teringat keinginan Changmin untuk menjenguk pria itu, ia jadi ingin menjenguk pria itu juga. Lagipula, jadwal siarannya masih lima jam lagi. Tak ada salahnya menjenguk orang sakit, daripada harus berkutat dengan surat-surat yang mulai membuatnya merasa gila. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di lorong rumah sakit sambil menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri.

Dan akhirnya, ia berada di depan pintu kamar 205. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Tapi begitu dia membuka pintu kamar itu, suara petikan gitar memenuhi pendengarannya. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda duduk diatas ranjang membelakanginya. Dia memetik gitarnya sambil bersenandung pelan.

.

**jichin haruga gago dalbich arae **

**du saram hanaui geurimja nun**

**gameumyeon jabhil deut aryeonhan**

**haengbogi ajig jeogi itneunde**

**sangcheo ibeun maeumeun neoui**

**kkum majeo geuneureul deuriwodo**

**gieog haejwo apeudorog sarang**

**haneun sarami gyeote itdaneun geol**

.

_Setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan, di bawah_

_Sinar bulan, dua orang menjadi satu bayangan_

_Kebahagiaan samar-samar yang tampaknya_

_terjangkau adalah masih di sana_

_Bahkan jika hati ku penuh goresan gips_

_bayangan pada impian mu_

_Harap ingat bahwa seseorang, yang_

_mencintaimu sampai sakit, terletak di sebelah mu_

.

**ttaeroneuni giri meolgeman boyeodo**

**seogeulpeun maeume nunmuri heulleodo**

**modeun iri chueogi doel ttaekkaji uri du**

**saram seoroui shwil goshidoe eo juri**

.

_Walaupun jalan ini tampaknya jauh kadang-kadang,_

_bahkan jika kamu meneteskan air mata keluar dari kesedihan_

_Sampai semuanya menjadi memori,_

_Mari kita menjadi satu sama lain adalah tempat peristirahatan_

.

_**~Sung Si Kyung-Two People~**_

.

Senandung itu berhenti, menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia berdiri terpaku disana tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Lagu itu sangat menyentuhnya...sungguh, suara pemuda itu menghinoptisnya...

"_C-cheogiyo..._" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Pemuda itu pun menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang melihat sepasang _due eyes _itu. Matanya tak sanggup beralih...mata mereka berdua bertemu...

Dan dunia...seakan berhenti sesaat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

_Next Chapter_

"Choi Siwon _imnida_. _Gomawo_ sudah menolongku kemarin."

"_N-ne, _Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_..."

.

"Kau tahu, dia itu penyanyi dan komposer terkenal. Choi Siwon!"

"_M-mwo jinja?_"

.

"_Eonni, aku rasa surat ini menarik. Tapi tidak ada nama pengirimnya, hanya inisialnya saja..._"

"Coba kulihat...Ehm...K?"

.

"Mulai hari ini Siwon-_ssi_ akan tinggal di rumah ini sebagai penyewa yang baru."

"_M-mwo_?"

.

"Kenapa anda datang ke London? Anda datang berlibur?"

"_Ne, geurigo..._aku ingin mencari seseorang."

"_Nugu..._?"

"_Nae yeojachingu..._"

.

"Kyu! Kau berhasil! Surat dari Mrs. K itu mendapat respon yang sangat baik!"

.

"Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu, Kyu?"

"Entah kenapa...setiap membaca surat itu membuatku sadar, hidupku tidak sempurna..."

"...Aku...tidak benar-benar bahagia..."


End file.
